Blue Exorcist: New demons
by storyteller316
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Satan, new demons have appeared who were created from the destruction of the gate. However, the most surprising thing is Rin and Yukio's newest family member.
1. Chapter 1: A Gate Piece

It has been several months since Rin and Yukio defeated Satan, and it is now a new school year.

"Ok Rin, you did better on this practice test than last time," said Yukio as he looked at a piece of paper.

"It's still a failing grade, if I want to become a Knight, I need to score 89 on the real test, and I only scored a 69 on the practice," said Rin as he took the paper from Yukio.

"But Rin, the written is only 69 points, the sword skill portion makes up the rest of the points," said Yukio.

"Yeah, but on the sword part I can't use Kurikara, I have to use one that is provided by the instructor," said Rin as he picked up a wooden sword that looked like a Katana.

"But with all the practicing you have been doing, I'm sure you can do it," said Yukio. Just then, Shura came busting in through the door with some other exorcists.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Rin," said Shura.

"What is this about, Shura?" asked Yukio.

"Just an hour ago a store down town was attacked by a demon that was using blue flames," said Shura.

"Well it wasn't me, I've been here for the past four hours studying," said Rin.

"Is that true, four eyes?" asked Shura as she looked at Yukio.

"It's true; hell, he passed the written test first try," said Yukio who was mad about the four eyes crack.

"He passed the practice test on his first go?!" asked Shura with a stunned expression.

"Told you I've been studying," said Rin with a proud smile. Suddenly, the sky outside started to glow as a tower of blue flames shot into the sky.

"I'm going to guess that is where you might want to search next," said Rin. A few minutes later, Rin and the others were running up to a building where blue flames were burning.

"Took you long enough, Okumura brothers," said a demon with blue flames covering its human like body, which had a pair of horns and tail.

"Who are you, and why do you have the blue flames?" asked Shura.

"You can call me a Gate Piece; you see, I was created from the destruction of the Gehenna Gate," said the demon.

"What?!" asked Rin.


	2. Chapter 2: A surprise meeting

"What's so funny?" asked Shura as the Gate Piece started to laugh.

"Just the thought that you're planning to attack me with that snake sword of yours," said the Gate Piece.

"I would attack you, but first I'm going to use Absolute Emptiness!" said Shura as she took her stance. The ghostly snakes then flew at the Gait Piece.

"Not a chance," said the Gait Piece as he swung his arm sending all of the snakes away.

"He stopped my spell?!" asked Shura who was stunned.

"Of course I did, I have both of their powers, so I'm on par with Satan himself," said the Gait Piece as he pointed at Rin and Yukio.

"You don't have my power though," said a girl's voice out of thin air.

"Who's there?!" asked the Gate Piece as he looked around. Suddenly, a figure in a hoodie appeared in front of the Gate Piece with a blue flaming sword in her right hand.

"Not, possible," said the Gate Piece before he split in two and burnt away.

"He was a weakling," said the mystery girl as she removed the hood to reveal a girl that kind of looked like Rin and Yukio, but with long blue hair.

"Who are you?" asked Shura, sword still in hand.

"I'm their baby sister," said the girl as she pointed at Rin and Yukio with a smile that showed four fangs while a tail came out from under her hoodie.

"You're our what?!" asked both Rin and Yukio at the same time.

"I'm your sister, you can call me Akuma," said the girl as she tilted her head to the right slightly while smiling at them.


	3. Chapter 3 Is Akuma for real

Later, in the Great Chamber, Rin and Yukio were interrogating Akuma to make sure she was telling the truth.

"If you are really our sister, then where have you been all this time?" asked Yukio.

"I've been in Gehenna, being trained by our father," said Akuma while looking the room over.

"Satan is not our father," said Rin as he sat on a chair backwards.

"And why would you come here to Assiah?" asked Yukio.

"I got fed up with Gehenna and Satan, all he ever wanted was for me to train and get stronger so I can destroy Assiah and all the humans, and I don't want that," said Akuma.

"How did you get here?" asked Rin.

"I came through that giant gate a few months back," said Akuma.

"Then where have you been staying since then?" asked Yukio.

"I put her up nearby," said Mephisto as he walked in, wearing the usual clown outfit.

"Hey, big bro Mephisto," said Akuma as she ran over to him, giving Mephisto a hug when she reached him.

"Don't call him that," said both Rin and Yukio at the same time with disgusted expressions.

"These two don't accept me because I'm a full blooded demon," said Mephisto who was acting like he was going to cry.

"Plus the fact that you're a fucking clown," said Rin, his tail slipping out as he said this.

"So, you have a tail too," said Akuma as her own tail swung back and forth behind her.

"Can we get back to the subject of what to do with her, she's spent all these years in Gehenna, can we really trust her?" asked Yukio.

"You don't have a choice, I already enrolled her into the cram school," said Mephisto who was eating ramen in his floating chair now.

"I really hate you sometimes, Mephisto," said Yukio.


	4. Chapter 4: The new student

The next day, Yukio introduced Akuma to the class.

"This is Akuma Okumura, and she will be joining us starting today," said Yukio who was not happy about this.

"Hang on, is she some relation to you two?" asked Izumo.

"I'm their little sister," said Akuma with a smile.

"Their what?!" asked the rest of the class.

"It's a long story," said Yukio as he placed the palm of his hand onto his forehead. Akuma then sneezed, which shot blue flames right at Shiemi.

"No!" said Rin as he stood up real fast and held his hand out, and in an instant, the flames went out.

"Did I do that?" asked Rin with a surprised expression as he looked at his hand.

"Don't get overconfident, your powers reacted to the fact that she was in danger, emotions are the biggest part of the blue flames; by the way, I'm sorry about that, I guess I have allergies here on Assiah," said Akuma.

"Oh, if that's the case, then i have something that can help with that," said Shiemi as she walked up with a tiny jar with a blue liquid inside it.

"What is this?" asked Akuma as she took the jar.

"It's my own creation, it's made from three herbs that help with allergies by building a better immune system, and it's demon safe," said Shiemi.

"How do you know that it's safe for demons?" asked Akuma.

"I had my familiar Nee help me," said Shiemi. The tiny Greenman then appeared on her left shoulder.

"A Greenman as a familiar, that's pretty cool, but just how much of this should I take?" asked Akuma.

"Three small sips a day for a week will give four months of no allergies," said Shiemi.

"Thanks," said Akuma. She then took a small sip of the liquid.

"Wow, I already feel a little better, you should become a doctor with a skill like this," said Akuma.

"That's not a bad idea," said Rin.

"I'll think about it," said Shiemi with a big smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Rin's results

A few days later, after taking his test, Rin was still waiting on the results to come in.

"Man, I'm so nervous," said Rin as he practiced with a wooden sword in his room.

"I've never seen you this nervous before, Rin," said Kuro as he laid on Rin's bed all stretched out.

"It's because I wanted to pass on my first go," said Rin.

"But Yukio told you that hardly anyone passes on their first go, even your dad had trouble passing on his first try," said Kuro was was now sitting up.

"That's why I want to get through on my first time, so I can surpass him," said Rin. Yukio then walked into the room with a yellow envelope in hand.

"Hey Rin, I got your test results," said Yukio.

"Let me see them," said Rin as he dropped the sword to grab the envelope which he quickly opened.

"I passed," said Rin when he saw his score.

"Congratulations, Rin; you actually did something a lot of people can't," said Yukio.

"This is so cool," said Rin.

"Come on, everyone's outside waiting to here about the results," said Yukio. When they walked out of the dorm, Rin noticed that Yukio was not kidding, all of his classmates were there.

"So, what did you get on the test, Rin?" asked Shiemi.

"Why are you even asking that, there's no way he got close to the points needed," said Bon.

"Hate to disappoint you Bon, but I got a perfect score," said Rin as he showed them his results.

"You passed on your first try?!" asked Konekomaru who, along with the others, was shocked.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" asked Rin with a proud posture.

"It is pretty crazy, Rin Okumura," said a voice to his right. When Rin turned to see who was talking to him, they saw a girl engulfed in blue flames.

"A Gate Piece," said Rin as he drew his sword.


	6. Chapter 6: Rin's anger

"If you're looking for a fight, then fight me," said Akuma with a confident grin as she stepped forward.

"Sorry, but I'm fighting him," said the Gate Piece as her right arm turned into a sword that pointed at Rin.

"Alright then, let's see what you got," said Rin. The Gate Piece then ran at him so fast that Rin barely had time to guard with his sword.

"I'm surprised that you were able to stop that," said the Gate Piece.

"You're fast, but I have good sinces," said Rin.

"But after I kill you, I'll kill all of your friends, starting with that girl," said the Gate Piece as she looked at Shiemi over Rin's shoulder.

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen!" said Rin as he started to get mad.

"Just imagine, me chopping her up into tiny little pieces, as she cries from the pain" said the Gate Piece.

"Shut up!" said Rin as he gritted his teeth so hard that blood started coming out of his mouth. The next thing anyone knew, the blue flames erupted over Rin's body as a set of horns grew on his head.

"What, what are you?!" asked the Gate Piece with a terrified expression while backing away.

"I'm the last thing you'll ever see," said Rin. He then swung Kurikara, causing a blast of blue flames that sent the Gate Piece flying into the sky.

"This can't be happening!" said the Gate Piece as she shattered like glass.

"Ri, Rin, what the hell did you just do?" asked Rinzo. However, Rin couldn't say a word before fainting, losing the flames and horns while he did.

"Rin?!" said Shiemi as everyone ran to check on him.

"Don't worry, he just fainted," said Yukio as he checked his pulse before putting Kurikara away.

"I'm surprised that he just fainted, with the power he just used he should be dead," said Akuma as her hands shivered.

"What do you mean that he should be dead?" asked Izumo who was mad by the statement.

"Those flames were on the same level as Satan's," said Akuma, which surprised everyone.


	7. Chapter 7: Akuma's deal

Three days passed since Rin fainted, and he finally woke up in the infirmary, where Yukio and Akuma were waiting.

"I can't believe that I have been unconscious for three days," said Rin as he sat in a bed.

"According to Akuma, you should be able to get out of here tomorrow," said Yukio as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's good," said Rin.

"It's actually bad for you, because I'll be training you after you get out," said Akuma as she stood by a window.

"You are going to be doing what?" asked Rin.

"I said I'm going to train you, I already cleared it with Mephisto and got permission to use the Great Chamber ," said Akuma.

"But I'm being trained by Shura," said Rin.

"And you can continue to train with her, I just want to train you a little on controlling those flames," said Akuma.

"If it can help me control them, I'll accept, but I do want to know how strong I was three days ago," said Rin.

"Compared to Satan, you were just as strong as I've seen him, but I don't even know his full strength, so I can't compare you two that much," said Akuma.

"If I can be that strong, then I'd go to Gehenna to train with you," said Rin with a determined expression.

"Then it looks like we have a deal," said Akuma with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Training

The next day after school, Rin went to the Great Chamber, where Akuma and Shura were waiting.

"So, what am I going to be doing?" asked Rin.

"First, try and burn these cardboard cutouts at the same time," said Akuma as two cutouts of demons turned around.

"Alright," said Rin. When he tried to focus on burning both cutouts, only the one on the right caught on fire.

"This always happens when he tries to use his powers on more than one thing," said Shura.

"But this time I'm throwing in a third one, but he won't be able to hurt her," said Akuma as three new cutouts switched with the others. This time, when they turned around, it was revealed that the ones on the sides were demons, attacking the middle one which was Shiemi, right when a recorded scream went off.

"No!" said Rin when he saw them. This time, the two demon cutouts both caught on fire, leaving Shiemi alone.

"That was a lot better," said Akuma.

"What the hell were you thinking with that?!" asked Rin who was mad about the trick.

"Look at what you were able to do, Rin, you killed the demons and protected the cutout of Shiemi," said Akuma.

"I, I did, but how?" asked Rin as he looked at his hands with a confused expression.

"I noticed it when you fought the Gate Piece, when she threatened your friends, but especially Shiemi, your power became more controlled," said Akuma.

"So to train him, we need to use his friends," said Shura as she thought it over.

"That's right, then he should be able to control the flames better out in the field by keeping that in mind," said Akuma.

"Then let's get started," said Rin who was more determined now than he had been.


	9. Chapter 9: An outcome

After an entire week of training, Akuma and Shura have found something weird in the data they had been collecting on Rin.

"So, what do my results say?" asked Rin.

"Out of nine Ryuji's you brunt eight, three of the nine Izumos, two Konckomarus, five Renzos, and no Shiemis," said Akuma.

"So, the Shiemi cutouts were the only ones unburnt?" asked Rin.

"That's correct, and I'm wondering why that is," said Shura.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Rin who looked like he was trying hard to hide something.

"Rin, I'm wondering if you might like Shiemi more than just a friend," said Akuma.

"No way, I mean she is cute and all, but she," said Rin as he looked at the floor while clenching his fists.

"But she what?" asked Shura.

"She likes Yukio, I'm just a friend to her," said Rin.

"Don't be so sure, Rin, while you were unconscious, I could tell that she had feelings for you as she came by everyday to check on you," said Akuma.

"She really did that?" asked Rin who had not been told about that.

"Yes," said Akuma. Rin then let out a sigh as if to calm himself down.

"What should I do then?" asked Rin.

"Go talk to her, tell her how you feel, and don't be afraid of what she might say," said Shura. Rin then took off out of the room, leaving the two behind with smiles.


	10. Chapter 10: Shiemi's feelings

As Rin talked with Asuma and Shura, Shiemi was hanging out with Izumo and Noriku.

"So Noriko, I hear that you and Renzo are dating now," said Izumo.

"We've gone out a few times," said Noriko who was blushing.

"What about you, Shiemi, you tell Rin how you feel yet?" asked Izumo, which made Shiemi choke a little on the tea she had been drinking.

"Wh, what makes you think I like Rin?" asked a flustered Shiemi.

"You're always the first to run up to him when he gets hurt, even if it's a little bump on the head," said Izumo.

"I also hear that when his secret came out, you were the one that accepted him the quickest," said Noriko.

"But that's because he is a good friend," said Shiemi, who was still blushing.

"You sure it's not because he's a nice guy with a tough guy outside, and that you have gotten over the little crush you had on Yukio?" asked Izumo.

"I, I might have some feelings for him, but I doubt he likes me," said Shiemi as she looked away.

"Are you kidding, the second he saw you in the cram school, he couldn't take his eyes off you," said Noriko.

"And he couldn't stop blushing when you started wearing the school uniform," said Izumo.

"Then, what should I do?" asked Shiemi.

"Go tell him how you feel," said Noriko.

"Alright, I'll do that," said Shiemi before running out the room. When she ran outside the building, she found Rin running up.

"Rin," said Shiemi.

"Shiemi," said Rin.

"I have something to tell you," said the two as they stood several feet away from each other.


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings revealed

As the two stood before each other, their faces started turning bright red.

"You go first, Rin," said Shiemi.

"No, you should," said Rin. The two were now walking closer to each other as they talked.

"How about we say it at the same time then?" asked Shiemi.

"That works," said Rin. The two then took a deep breath before saying 'I like you', which caused them to kiss each other.

"I can't believe you actually like me," said Rin as he pulled away.

"It just took me a while to realize it," said Shiemi. The two then realized that they were engulfed in the blue flames.

"No!" said Rin as he backed away with a terrified expression.

"Rin, wait, it didn't hurt me," said Shiemi as she grabbed his right hand, which engulfed her back in the flames.

"Are you sure?" asked Rin.

"I am, and in fact, they feel nice and warm," said Shiemi as she gave Rin a hug while smiling.

"Looks like it worked out, Rin," said Akuma as she walked up.

"What does she mean, Rin?" asked Shiemi.

"She had a feeling that by holding my feelings in for you was making it tough to control my flames, but telling you should have given me more control, which it did," said Rin. The horns then appeared on his head as the flames turned into wings on his back.

"Whoa," said Rin as the wings started to flap. He then flew up into the air by a few feet.

"So cool," said Shiemi as she watched him fly higher.

"I never imagined he would grow wings," said Akuma who was stunned by this turn in events.


	12. Chapter 12: A mission at home

The next day, the cram school went to Rin and Yukio's old home for an exorcist job.

"So, what's going on guys?" asked Rin.

"For the last few nights, a demon has been trying to break into the church," said one of the exorcists.

"Any clue at what kind of demon it is?" asked Ryuji.

"We have noticed a blue glow when it shows up, but we never go to the windows to see what it is, we just try to keep it out," said another exorcist.

"Sounds like a Gate Piece," said Akuma, who the exorcists were surprised to meet.

"What time does it show up?" asked Yukio.

"It's been showing up at midnight every night since this started," said the first exorcist.

"Sounds like we'll have to hang out here today and wait for midnight, so I guess I'll be cooking dinner," said Rin with a goofy smile.

"Sweet," said Renzo.

"But I'll need you to go and get a few things, Renzo," said Rin, which changed Renzo's mood. Later that night, everyone was in place.

"How's it looking up there, Akuma?" asked Yukio over a walky.

"I don't see anything yet," said Akuma who was up in the bell tower with some binoculars.

"We still have a few seconds," said Ryuji as he looked at his watch. The clock then struck midnight.

"What just happened?" asked Shiemi as the lights went out.

"Guys, we have a problem out here," said Akuma.

"What is it?" asked Yukio.

"The demons aren't Gate Pieces, they are banshees, and there are more than a dozen of them," said Akuma as she noticed a bunch of blue glowing demons fly toward them.

"What the hell are banshees doing here?" asked Renzo.


	13. Chapter 13: Warning

"What are banshees doing here, shouldn't they be over in Ireland?" asked Izumo as everyone stood vigilant.

"Wait, have you guys put anything from Ireland up in the church recently?" asked Rin as he looked at the exorcists.

"That scroll is the only thing," said one of them as he pointed to the left wall, which had an old scroll that was torn and weathered.

"Then it must have a curse on it, I read that a lot of Irish objects from the 17th century have them for protection," said Rin as he ran over to the wall.

"Do you know how to stop the curse?" asked Shiemi.

"There is no stopping this kind of curse, only the one who put it on the object can take it off," said Rin.

"If that's the case, the banshees only want the scroll, not to hurt us," said Yukio as he thought it over.

"Then open the doors, I'll give it back to them," said Rin as he held the scroll. The doors were then opened, allowing the banshees into the church as Rin stood in front of them.

"Why are you suddenly letting us in?" asked the lead banshee who had a golden necklace and golden bracelets on her wrists. The skin on all the banshees looked as if it had been ripped off and the blood just settled to the surface.

"Because we just figured out why you are all here, and hope you can for give the exorcists here for not giving this back sooner," said Rin as he held out the scroll. Suddenly, the banshees turned more human in appearance as they calmed down, the blue glow to them also turned golden as their skin healed.

"Thank you for returning our scroll, and we are sorry for scaring those who live here," said the lead banshee.

"We are the ones who should be sorry, we found that scroll at an old mansion we were at a few weeks ago and just took it since no one owned the place anymore," said an exorcist.

"The good news is, you now have your scroll back and no one got hurt," said Rin.

"Then let us give you a warning about your future, Son of Satan; on Christmas Day, you and your friends will be in more danger than ever before," said the lead banshee.

"What do you mean by that, and how do you know I'm the Son of Satan?" asked Rin.

"All demons know about you and your siblings," said another banshee.

"And what my sister ment is that on Christmas Day, Satan will rise on Assiah to face you," said a third banshee.

"How does he return?" asked Yukio.

"That, we are not sure about," said the leader. The entire group of banshee then vanished into thin air.

"I have a feeling that the Gate Pieces are going to have something to do with this," said Rin with a worried expression.


	14. Chapter 14: Satan's rise

Several months later, on Christmas Day, every exorcist was on high alert thanks to the banshee's warning.

"Man, I can't believe we all have to stand guard in the freezing cold," said Rin as he, Shiemi, and Kuro stood on top of a building overlooking a giant square. Rin was wearing a puffy blue jacket lined with wool.

"At least we aren't completely alone," said Shiemi as he rubbed her mitten covered hands together.

"Yeah, all three of us are together," said Kuro with a smile.

"It is better being with friends than alone, it was always just me and the people at the church during this time of year after all," said Rin.

"But I bet this makes it even better," said Shiemi as she turned toward him and handed Rin a tiny blue box.

"You got me a present?" asked Rin as he took the box.

"I thought you might like something on Christmas, pluce it's an early present for your birthday," said Shiemi. When Rin opened the box, he found a tiny dagger inside.

"You got me a dagger?" asked Rin as he looked at it.

"Not just a dagger, I asked Mephisto to put a spell on it which will allow you to use your flames with it, without the metal melting," said Shiemi.

"Cool," said Rin as he focused his flames into the blade.

"Hey Rin, how are things on your side?" asked Yukio over a radio from somewhere else on campus.

"No signs of any Gate Pieces yet," said Rin.

"Rin, you might want to re-think that," said Kuro as he noticed a bunch of hooded figures entering the squire.

"Yukio, scratch what I just said, a bunch of hooded guys just showed up," said Rin.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," said Yukio. The group of hooded figures then began to chant something in another language as flames engulfed them. They also took knives out and sliced their hands open, letting blood run out into the cracks of the stone squire.

"I don't like the looks of this, Rin," said Shiemi as they watched from high up on one of the buildings.

"I don't like it either," said Rin as he watched the blood collect in the center of all the people.

"Rin," said Yukio as he and the others came running up.

"It's pretty crazy down there," said Rin.

"They're trying to form a Gehenna Gate with their blood and flames," said Akuma who was slightly scared.

"I get the blood part, but how do the flames fit in?" asked Renzo.

"The flames will allow Satan to come here in his true form by stabilizing his power, he'll be stronger than ever on this world," said Akuma as she shivered from the thought of this. Suddenly, the flames grew bigger and brighter as the gate started to open in the center of the squire.

"What is that?" asked Izumo as she heard an evil laugh coming from the gate. Two blue arms then shot from it as a giant blue minotaur like creature, with black spiral horns, black eyes, and dragon like wings pulled itself out.

"That would be Satan," said Akuma as everyone stared at him with terrified expressions.


	15. Chapter 15: Satan's strength

As the group looked at Satan with terrified expressions, he turned to face them while still laughing.

"So, you three are here," said Satan as he looked at Rin, Yukio, and Akuma.

"Did you not get enough the last time we beat you?" asked Rin.

"You might have stopped my plan to use the Gehenna Gate, but now I am here on Assiah in the flesh thanks to the Gate Pieces you two created," said Satan.

"Father, please stop this, the people of this world deserve to live," said Akuma.

"They don't deserve anything but death!" said Satan with a voice so loud that the ground shook for miles. He then turned into a giant trail of blue flames that flew over to them. As the fire sat foot before them, it turned into an older version of Rin that still had the horns and wings, he also had a black goatee.

"The people who tried to kill my love, and killed my kind for thousands of years deserve only death," said Satan.

"Maybe the ones who tried killing her deserve it, but humans who hunt demons have done so because demons have hurt us for so long," said Ryuji.

"That's not true, we demons just wanted to be friends with you humans, but thanks to how we look, you have hunted us, and that includes my sister," said Satan.

"Your sister?" asked Rin with a surprised expression.

"My sister was Hikari, the only one in my family who could set foot on Assiah, she looked just like a human, but when she fell in love with a man, she showed him her demon form, and he killed her for it," said Satan.

"Then tell your demons to cut out the attacks on humans and maybe the two can get along," said Rin.

"That's never going to happen!" said Satan as he erupted in flames. The ground under them then started to fly up into the sky.

"What's happening?!" asked Konekomaru.

"He's using his powers to seal us off from the rest of the world," said Akuma as a blue sphere wrapped around them.

"Looks like it's just the nine of us," said Rin as he watched the sphere close.


	16. Chapter 16: A prophecy

As the nine were sealed in the sphere, Mephisto and Amaimon were watching from his office.

"Looks like father has taken it to the next level," said Amaimon who was still a hamster.

"It certainly does," said Mephisto as he sat in his big chair with a disappointed expression. .

"Why don't you seem happy about this, I thought you wanted to see this fight," said Amaimon.

"First off, I can't see anything now; and second, I have a bad feeling about this," said Mephisto.

"Are you worried about our siblings and their friends?" asked Amaimon.

"No, I'm worried for our father in this fight," said Mephisto with a series expression.

"You have to be joking, there's no way father could be defeated by them," said Amaimon.

"I just can't help but think about this deal in which I made a man immortal," said Mephisto as he got up.

"What do you mean?" asked Amaimon.

"The man that I made the deal with lived a hundred more years before breaking the deal, but he hold me that he had completed his research before doing so," said Mephisto as he got some tea.

"What research did he do?" asked Amaimon.

"He had researched an old prophecy that he found, it told of a day that Satan would face the oldest son of his three triplets and be destroyed by him," said Mephisto.

"That would mean that Rin is the one to defeat father," said Amaimon with a stunned expression.

"Correct," said Mephisto before casting a spell on a mirror to show them the inside of the sphere.


	17. Chapter 17: Rin's anger

Inside the sphere, Rin and the others were still standing before Satan, each were slightly terrified by his power.

"Father please, you have to stop this!" said Akuma.

"I don't have to stop anything," said Satan as he held out his right arm. Suddenly, chains made of blue flames shot from the sphere, wrapping around Rin, Yukio, and Akuma.

"What is this?" asked Rin as they were lifted off the ground, limbs stretched out in an X shape.

"This is me getting you away from the problem," said Satan as his right eye lit on fire. Dozens of small embers then came from the sphere, each turning into a flaming wolf.

"No!" said Yukio as he struggled to get free from the chains.

"Don't hurt them," said Akuma as she caught on fire.

"I'll kill you if you even lay a finger on my friends!" said Rin as his tail and fangs came out from the anger.

"I'm not going to hurt them, I'm just going to kill them," said Satan as the wolves started attacking.

"Do your thing guys," said Izumo as she summoned her dog spirits.

"Not good enough," said Satan as the wolves destroyed the talismen, then sent Izumo flying backwards into the sphere.

"Izumo!" said Renzo as he turned to where she had landed. A wolf then blasted him in the back with a ball of fire.

"You bastard!" sadi Ryuji as he kicked the wolf, causing his leg to burst into flames.

"Everyone stop!" said Yukio as Ryuji fell to the ground screaming as his leg boiled from the heat.

"You'll just keep getting hurt if you hit them!" said Akuma who was about to start crying.

"Gah!" said Shiemi as the wolves attacked her, but couldn't get through the barrier that Nee had created.

"Leave her alone!" said Rin as he struggled even more to get free, anger getting more control of him by the second.

"Say goodbye to your friends!" said Satan as he began to laugh while the wolves attacked relentlessly.

"I said leave her alone!" said Rin as some wolves busted the shield protecting Shiemi. He then burst into black flames that caused him to fall to the ground and all the wolves to stop attacking his friend.

"What?!" asked Satan as he backed up out of surprise.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you," said Rin as he stood up with the black flames creating wings on his back, razor sharp teeth, and claws. His eyes were even blacked out.

"He lost control," said Akuma who was more terrified by Rin's sudden change than seeing her own father.


	18. Chapter 18: Out of control

As Rin stood on the ground with Satan, the others watched with scared expression.

"What happened to him, Akuma?!" asked Yukio.

"His rage is letting him use the Black Flames, those flames are so powerful that even father can't use them without dying," said Akuma. All Yukio could do was stare at Rin with a terrified expression. Over with Mephisto and Amaimon, even the two of them were surprised.

"He can use the Black Flames?!" asked Amaimon.

"But to use those flames he has to lose control of his anger and let his demon side run wild, you did not even push him this far," said Mephisto who was more into the fight now. Back in the sphere, Satan had started laughing at Rin.

"You really are an idiot, I might not be able to use those flames, but it doesn't mean they will help you," said Satan as he walked toward Rin.

"I'll kill you!" said Rin as he ran at Satan like a beast, swinging his arms in every direction.

"You can't hit me like that," said Satan as he dodged the swats. He then swung his own right arm, sending Rin crashing into the barrier.

"Rin!" said Akuma.

"Come now Rin, out of control flames can't beat me," said Satan.

"Kill!" said Rin as he got up and started attacking again, but not a single swing hit Satan.

"I told you, that power is weak against me," said Satan as he grabbed Rin by the head and throw him into the upper part of the sphere, causing him to faint upon impact to the ground after falling.

"Rin!" said Shiemi as she and the others watched the flames vanish while he turned back.

"Now to finish you all off," said Satan as the wolves vanished.


	19. Chapter 19: True power

As Satan started walking towards the others, Rin's mind started to slip into a dark void.

"I don't believe it, I'm a loser once again," said Rin as he sunk into the darkness with his eyes closed.

"No, you're an idiot!" said a familiar voice from the darkness.

"It can't be," said Rin as he opened his eyes while he stopped sinking into the void below.

"Dad?!" asked Rin as he stood before Shiro.

"What, you surprised to see your old man?" asked Shiro who was all smiles from seeing Rin.

"Of course I am, you've been dead for so long now," said Rin.

"Well you're dying now, that's why you can see us," said Shiro.

"Did you say us?" asked Rin. He then felt someone tapping him on the right shoulder. When he turned around, he found Yuri standing behind him.

"Mom?" asked Rin who was even more surprised to see her.

"I wish I could have been there as you and your brother were growing up, Rin," said Yuri with a smile while crying from happiness.

"They aren't the only ones here," said another woman's voice. When Rin turned around, this time he saw a lovely blue haired and eyed woman who was wearing an old fashion kimono.

"Sorry, do I know you?" asked Rin with a dumb expression.

"My brother was just telling you about me a few minutes ago," said the woman as she laughed at his expression.

"You're Hikari?!" asked Rin who was shocked.

"Nice to meet you, nephew," said Hikari with a kind smile.

"Wait, why are all of you here right now if I'm still dying?" asked Rin as he looked at all three of them.

"To help you stop Satan," said Shiro.

"He has changed a lot since I met him, what my father tried did not help with matters," said Yuri.

"My brother has always had a problem when he came to Assiah, when a body he took over caught fire, the spirit would go crazy and kill itself," said Hikari.

"Hang on a minute, the blue flames react to anger, that's when they kill something, but when I told Shiemi about my feelings I was happy and she could touch me while I was on fire," said Rin.

"So what are you thinking?" asked Yuri.

"I think I know a power so strong that no other demon could obtain it," said Rin with a confident smile. Meanwhile, Satan had walked up to Shiemi and the others.

"I hope you're ready to die," said Satan as he held his right hand up into the air and his flames turned into a giant blade. However, something shot him right in the back of the hand, breaking the blade.

"Who did that?!" asked Satan as he grabbed his bleeding hand while turning around, finding Rin on his feet.

"You're still alive?!" asked Satan who was surprised.

"I am alive, and I now know how to use my powers the right way," said Rin as he drew Kurikara and Shiemi's dagger. Both the blue and black flames appeared on the blades, creeping up Rin's arms and down his body until he was completely engulfed, this caused them to merge into one dark blue flame all over his body.


	20. Chapter 20: Flames of happiness

As Rin stood before Satan with the new flame, Mephisto and Amaimon were surprised at this turn around.

"Did he just fuse the two flames?!" asked Amaimon.

"How is it possible, the blue flames represent hatred and the black ones represent rage, so what is he using that takes both?" asked Mephisto with bug eyes. Back in the sphere, the others were also surprised by this.

"Akuma, what is that flame?" asked Yukio. The two were still being held by the chains.

"I don't know, I've never heard of dark blue flames," said Akuma.

"How could you possibly fuse the flames of hatred and rage to form one?!" asked Satan.

"I don't really know how I did it either, but what I do know is that these flames are the flames of the happiness that came from being friends with all these people, and I'm not going to let you ruin it," said Rin as he took a stance with his sword held further back than the knife.

"There's no such thing as happiness!" said Satan as he shot flames at him. However, Rin just swung Kurikara and snuffed out the flames.

"He just stopped Satan's flames with a single swing," said Ryuji.

"Now it's my turn," said Rin before he swung the dagger, causing the flame chains on Yukio and Akuma to disintegrate.

"We're free," said Yukio after they landed. The chains weren't the only thing that Rin's flame got rid of though.

"The burns on my leg our gone," said Ryuji as he and the others stood up, completely healed from fighting the wolves.

"What, flames aren't supposed to heal, they are meant to destroy all that they touch," said Satan as he looked at them.

"Don't take your eyes off me," said Rin as he started to walk toward Satan with both weapons held by his sides.

"You bastard!" said Satan as he started swinging flames out from his hands, but Rin dodged all of them.

"This can't be happening," said Satan as his attacks stopped. He was now showing a terrified expression, which surprised everyone.

"This flame is meant to only burn those of evil, and help those of good!" said Rin as he swung Kurikara and the dagger to create an X shape flame.

"You did the one thing I couldn't, Rin, you killed me," thought Satan with a smile as the attack hit him, causing his body to turn to dust.

"Did Rin just kill Satan?" asked Shiemi.

"He did, father's been killed," said Akuma as the ground under them settled back down while the sphere vanished.

"What the hell is going on, there's no way father could be defeated by one shot," said Amaimon.

"Looks like that old man was right, Rin was destined to be the winner, and that means the new Satan is him," said Mephisto with a smile.


	21. Epilogue

A few years after Satan's death, Rin took the throne of Gehenna. Rin and Shiemi even married and had a daughter who has demonic flames like Rin, and they named her Hikari after his aunt. Ryuji and Izumo have also married, and along with their triplets, Konekomaru, Renzo, and Noriko, the eight of them are running a new shrine in their hometown. However, the most surprising marriage was the one between Yukio and Shura, whose son has the powers of the blue flames, good shooting skills, and is able to control spirit snakes like his mom. As for the demons, a lot of them have turned into kind spirits that help humans, but for those that are still evil, the exorcists of both Assiah and Gehenna will take care of them.


End file.
